


Onion Rings Included

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fake Proposals, M/M, Skinny Steve Rogers, free food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Bucky 'proposed' for free food and the one time he actually meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onion Rings Included

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the hell I am doing anymore with my life. Plus I read this post on tumblr about half of your otp fake proposing to the other one for free food only to propose for real and it turning into a crywolf type of deal. I'm sure everyone has written something for this prompt and I doubt you all want to read another one, but whatever. Hopefully it's not complete crap.
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading.
> 
> Bye!!

**One**

Between them, Bucky and Steve have three dollars and twenty cents. It's one of those cases of do they order off the dollar menu (or dollar plus tax menu) or dig through their cabinets hoping the food fairy stopped by with some groceries (the 'food fairy' usually being Sam because he thinks they don't 'eat healthy enough' or whatever). Steve reminds him that they are way too far away from their apartment to even attempt to go home, so Bucky starts trying to budget their money, knows he's got to get some kind of food into Steve soon (the dude's  _way_ too skinny to begin with) while also getting some type of nutrients into himself (he hasn't exactly eaten since five o'clock last night) when Steve says, "I have an idea."

"An idea?" Bucky states absentmindedly, still trying to figure out the best way to convince Steve to use two of their three-twenty on himself. "What kind of idea?" When Steve doesn't answer, Bucky looks up, taking a step back when he sees the mischievous smile on his boyfriend's face. "I ain't hooking," he jests, half-heartedly, and Steve rolls his eyes, grabbing Bucky's hand, dragging him across the street to the fast food restaurant, explaining in a hushed, yet fast, voice what he wanted Bucky to do.

"For the record," Bucky starts drily, shoving their remaining money into his pocket, "this is a terrible idea."

Steve ignores him, standing on his toes, trying to see the menu over the heads of the taller patrons. He's squinting at it, mostly because he refuses to wear his glasses, and Bucky can't help the affection that envelops him. Steve may be an idiot, but he's Bucky's idiot.

They get to the front of the line and Steve orders their food, rocking back on his heels, glancing back at Bucky when he's finished as if to say, 'you're up.' He doesn't even know why he's the one proposing. This is Steve's stupid idea;  _he_ should be the one asking the question. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Bucky plants a smile on his face and slowly sinks down onto one knee, looking up at Steve.

"Stevie, my love," he starts, laying it on a little thick, trying not to laugh when he sees the incredulity flicker in Steve's eyes, "we've known each other since we were kids, have been through so much together, and while I don't think it's the most romantic place to do this, I figured why the hell not. And, while I can't afford a ring right now, I still need to ask. Will ya make a fella happy and marry me?"

"If it'll get you off the damn floor then yes," Steve replies fighting a smile, putting just the right amount of exasperated fondness in his voice to make it look real. He may look like a delicate flower, but Steve's a decent liar when he needs to be, and Bucky knows they hit paydirt when the lady behind the counter bursts into tears. She stammers something about their food being on the house (even adding an apple pie for Steve).

On the way home, Steve shoves a handful of fries into his mouth and says, "I think you kneeled in ketchup." Bucky looks down, rolling his eyes when he sees the red stain on his jeans.

Of course he did.

* * *

**Two**

It's hot in their small apartment, all the windows thrown open in the hopes of getting some semblance of a breeze, and Bucky is sitting in front of the fan, stripped down to his boxers, wishing (not for the first time) that they could afford an air conditioner. He keeps throwing worried looks at Steve, knowing this heat has got to be killer for his asthma, but the guy isn't complaining. He never complains, something Bucky can't help admiring about the blond. He wishes he had half the strength Steve did.

Steve looks up from his sketchbook, blowing a wisp of hair off his forehead, and says, "I want ice cream."

"Rent cleaned out our bank account this month," Bucky answers letting his head fall back, resting it on Steve's knee, looking up at the blond. "And I only have a dollar on me." God, he hates being poor.

Steve nods, chewing on his bottom lip, a pensive look crossing his face. He must come to a decision because he gets to his feet, letting Bucky's head thump against the couch cushion, and leaves the room. He returns a few moments later, holding the  decoder ring they found at a garage sale six years ago, and hands it to Bucky.

"Thank you?" He gives the blond a confused look and Steve huffs, rolling his eyes. It takes another couple seconds, but Bucky finally catches on and he says, "No, Steve. Not that again." Steve doesn't say anything, but he flashes those damn puppy dog eyes and Bucky feels his resolve crack. "Ugh, fine." He shoves himself to his feet, stalking towards their bedroom, calling over shoulder, "There'd better be tears this time if I'm gonna be putting pants on for ya."

* * *

**Three**

Steve gets sick at the tail end of summer, spending almost three weeks in the hospital, and Bucky spends every moment he's not with Steve sitting in the hospital chapel. He doesn't even believe in God, having stopped going to church when he'd been thirteen, but he finds himself praying more and more lately. When the doctor gives Steve a relatively clean bill of health, Bucky thanks whichever religious figure answered his prayers, and nearly bursts into tears, but he reels it in, pulling Steve into a bone crushing hug instead, pressing his lips to the side of the smaller man's head.

On the way home, they pass a Starbucks, and Steve presses his face to the window, asking Bucky if they could stop for a muffin and some hot chocolate. Bucky wants to, God he'd do anything for Steve, but that hospital visit set them back a lot, nearly cleared out their savings, and Bucky's pretty sure they can't even afford the free samples much less a muffin and a beverage.

He chews on the inside of his cheek, looking up at the building, shoving his hands in his pockets. His fingers brush that decoder ring, an idea forming in his head, and Bucky shrugs and says, "Alright."

The place isn't too busy, no doubt in between rushes, so Bucky has no problem getting to the front of the line. He allows Steve to order for them, fiddling with the ring in his pocket, waiting until the cashier has rung up their order before dropping to one knee, looking up at the blond. It's a quiet moment, amusement flickering in Steve's eyes, before Bucky says, "Steve Rogers, will you marry me?" He pulls the decoder ring from his pocket, holding it out to the smaller man, and he hears Steve huff softly before nodding, accepting the ring.

If he's being honest, it's the first time Bucky actually wishes it had been a real proposal.

* * *

**Four**

Thanksgiving is upon them in a whirlwind of snow, cold, and an invitation to the annual Stark dinner party. Bucky doesn't want to go, Steve feels obligated, and so that's how they find themselves at the grocery store the day before Thanksgiving, sifting through the leftover pies (they have a choice between a battered pecan or an already open peach) when Steve leans into Bucky's chest and whispers, "We might actually have enough money for bread this time."

"Yeah," Bucky answers nodding but his eyes settle on a couple of kids hissing at each other, clearly in the middle of an argument.

"We can't get peanut butter, Mark," a girl snaps yanking the jar out of the smaller kid's hands. "We're here for bread and milk."

"But Mama said I was in charge of the groceries," the boy whines reaching for the peanut butter. "And I want that."

"No," the girl says holding the jar over her head. "Stop it."

Steve looks up at Bucky, a pleading look on his face, and the brunet sighs, pulling the last of their money from his pocket. He whistles, startling both kids, and when they turn to look at him he moves towards them, holding out the five dollar bill. "Get your peanut butter," he says softly.

"Are you sure, Mister?" the girls asks warily, looking like she wants very much to deny their charity, but one look at her brother's pleading eyes has her taking the money. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you," the boy, Mark, says excitedly. When his sister hands him back his peanut butter, he hugs it to his chest and swings back and forth, beaming. The two kids walk away a moment later, disappearing around the corner, and Bucky looks back at Steve.

"I guess we don't _need_ to bring a pie," he says shrugging.

"Maybe..." Steve gets that pensive look on his face again, digging into his pocket, pulling the decoder ring free. He lifts his shoulders, holding it out to Bucky, and with a sigh the brunet takes it, snatching the pecan pie from the freezer with his left hand, grabbing Steve's hand with his right, and pulls him towards the checkout counters. The things he does for love.

* * *

**Five**

They spend Christmas with Sam, Clint, and Natasha (Bucky suspects they might be in a polyamorous relationship but he has no definite proof) and New Year's with Thor and Jane. During the walk home from the Odinsons' place, Steve grabs Bucky's hand and swings it back and forth, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Bucky smiles, shaking his head back and forth, feeling himself fall in love with this dork all over again.

About halfway home, Steve drags Bucky into a convenience store, wanting some M&M's, and the brunet allows himself to be pulled along even when he knows he only has two quarters burning a hole in his backpocket (he's such a big spender). When they step into the warm store, Steve presses something into Bucky's hand before letting it go and disappearing into the back. Bucky looks down, huffing when he sees the decoder ring in his palm. Steve knows him better than the brunet likes to admit.

* * *

** Six  
**

Tony invites them out for St Patrick's Day, citing that he needs to have some fun (which is the  _perfect_ reason to invite Bucky and Steve), so they find themselves sitting among their friends in a loud, smokey pub somewhere downtown. Clint is leaning back in his seat, his arm slung lazily around Sam's shoulder, whispering something to Nat, and Bucky has half a mind to ask them just what exactly is going on between the trio. Tony, Jane, and Bruce argue about something to do with science, all three talking too fast for Bucky to keep up, while Darcy and Thor make plans to head to Queens next weekend for some expose on empowering women. It's actually nice, to be out with friends, even if he and Steve aren't participating in the conversations.

"I'll be back," Steve murmurs to him, getting to his feet, and he disappears into the crowd. Once he's gone, the group surrounding Bucky abruptly stops talking and Natasha pulls a green, velvet box out of her pocket.

"Clint thought it was for him," she says smirking, handing the box over to Bucky.

"Did not," Clint argues crossing his arms against his chest, pouting at the table.

Bucky smirks, shoving the ring in his pocket, leaning forward to whisper, "I'll pay you back as soon..."

"No, no, no Barnes," Tony says quickly shaking his head. "Consider it a bribe."

"A bribe?"

"Yes," Darcy stresses, exasperated. "You've been with Steve since you were six..."

"Have not," Bucky grumbles but can't quite fight a smile.

"It's time you ask him," Thor says softly, seriously.

"Yeah," Jane agrees nodding her head.

"Just remember, you're naming your first child after all of us," Sam jokes grinning when Bucky glares at him. He opens his mouth to respond, but Steve's return shuts him up, the blond plopping down next to him.

"Alright, they really need to repaint those bathroom doors," Steve complains leaning back into his seat. "I think I saw Bucky's name and number still etched into the door from when Tony put it there as a joke ten years ago."

"That was great," Tony says grinning.

"Uh, no, no it wasn't," Bucky whispers shaking his head, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

It's another thirty minutes before the others start to disperse, Clint nearly blowing it when he gives Bucky an exaggerated wink. When their friends are gone, Bucky glances over at Steve and says, "So."

"So."

He wets his lips, sniffing, and states, "I gotta ask ya something."

"Alright." Steve nods, tracing patterns into the table with his long fingers.

"Alright." He goes to pull the ring out of his pocket, but is interrupted by the waitress appearing at their table. She asks if they want more to drink and Bucky shakes his head while Steve allows her to refill his water glass. Once she's gone, the blond turns back to the brunet, gesturing for him to continue.

"So," Bucky starts again, clearing his throat. "I know we've been together for a while..." he trails off, wetting his lips a second time. He rehearsed this in the mirror dammit; c'mon Barnes get it together. "I know we don't have a lot of money, and I know we're probably gonna end up moving in with my ma sometime down the line, and I'm pretty sure we're gonna end up old and wrinkly someday, with way too many pets because you'll walk into a pound and wanna adopt them all..."

Steve smiles, shaking his head, and whispers, "Buck..."

"No, no Steve, lemme finish," Bucky says waving his hand, cutting the blond off. He breath stutters as he pulls the ring from his pocket, handing the box to Steve, and he softly asks, "Steven Grant Rogers, will you make a fella happy and marry me?"

"Well you don't have to make a big deal about it," Steve answers opening the ring box, studying the band closely. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Tony paid for our drinks so I'm not..." he whistles, shaking his head back and forth, looking up. "Did you borrow this from Tony or Thor? I mean, you went all out for what, free chili fries...?"

"W-what?" Bucky gives Steve a confused look, and he snaps, "No, punk, I'm _actually_ proposing."

"Wait what?" Steve's head jerks up, his eyes widening, and he breathes, "You're what?"

"Goddamn Steve," Bucky whispers shaking his head back and forth. He reaches for the ring, intending to try again, but Steve pulls back, cradling the box to his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's my ring, jerk," the smaller man argues, getting to his feet. "You already asked, you can't take it back now."

"I'm not..." This is a disaster. Bucky sighs, calmly saying, "I just wanna try again. Make sure you get the chance to properly answer this time."

Warily, Steve hands the ring over, slowly sinking back into the booth. He gives Bucky an expectant look, his eyes darting to the ring, impatiently waiting for the brunet to ask again. Bucky draws in a deep breath, letting it out, and clears his throat. "Steven Grant Rogers..."

"Yes," Steve says quickly, reaching for the ring.

Bucky pulls back, holding up a finger. "Let me ask first." Steve rolls his eyes but gestures for Bucky to continue. He looks directly into the blond's eyes, smiling softly, and asks, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Steve answers nodding his head, and Bucky hands over the velvet box just as their waitress appears at their table again.

"Oh my god," she whispers and hurries away only to return a few moments later with complimentary onion rings. Steve grins, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Bucky's, and as proposals go, Bucky likes this one the best.


End file.
